Secret Scars
by PsychoHyperCat
Summary: AU. Rin has a secret, and it could possibly kill her. Can Sesshoumaru save her? R&R plz! CHAPTER 2 UP!
1. Default Chapter

"Class, this is Rin, our newest student."  
  
"Hello, Rin," the class answered mechanically. Not that it mattered to the petite young woman in front of them. It was quite possible that she wasn't even listening.   
  
"I hope you don't mind taking a seat in the back, that's all we've got left," the teacher said sweetly.   
  
As Rin made her way to the desk her new teacher, Miss Muyo, had pointed out, she felt the eyes of several classmates on her. She didn't mind sitting in the back. As a matter of fact, she preferred it. She liked to sit out of view of the teacher and the class. At least here, here long-sleeved shirts and jeans didn't look so out of place. Thank God for winter.   
  
The boy in the desk in front of her turned around. "Hi Rin, my name is Souta!"  
  
'Oh God, not another one of these,' she thought."Hello."  
  
Rin noticed him wince a little at the icy tone of her voice. She allowed a small smile. Maybe he would leave her alone. He didn't.   
  
"How old are you? You like kinda young for a freshman," the boy pursued.  
  
"I'm twelve. I got skipped to the fourth grade when I was in the third and I just got skipped again from the eighth." She said as she looked straight into his eyes. It was obvious he was uncomfortable.   
  
"Oh," he said quietly as he quickly turned around. Rin rolled her eyes and began copying the problem the teacher put on the board.  
  
)}i{(  
  
The cafeteria was packed with students. 'Jeez,' Rin thought, 'the food here must be pretty damn good. But then again, this *is* high school.' She sat her tray down at an empty table, thankful that dreadful boy Souta wasn't anywhere near. Just as she was about to dig into her oh-so-tasty looking sloppy joe, Souta walked up to her. This time, he was not alone. He had brought a friend of his, a young boy with his hair in a ponytail.  
  
"Hi, Rin!" Souta said cheerfully. "This is my friend."  
  
"Hi, I'm Kohaku," he said even more cheerfully. It was sickening.  
  
"I don't mean to be rude or anything," Rin said thoughtfully, though she honestly didn't mind being rude, "but I like my meals to myself. So could you leave me alone please?"  
  
"Oh, sure," Kohaku said as Souta just nodded. The hurt was written all over their faces. Rin giggled softly as they hunkered away.   
  
Suddenly, she felt a pain. It was a huge, pounding pain that took over her.It was not a physical pain. It was mental she supposed. 'Oh no, not now,' she thought. Quickly, she got up from the table and ran from the cafeteria. No one noticed.  
  
)}i{(  
  
Rin sat there, deliciously sated. She was sitting on the toilet, supported the stall door. She gazed at her arm, not ashamed or shocked by what she found there. The blood trickled down her arm from the four cuts she had made. A tiny voice in the back of her mind told her that this was wrong, but as usual, another, much louder voice told her the exact opposite. This was her salvation, her life jacket. It kept her from drowning. She didn't know what she would do without it. As a matter of fact, she did. She would die. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you guys so much for reviewing! I never imagined I'd get such a quick response! I feel so loved! I'm also sorry it took so long to update...but school sucks. What can I say? Review and tell me what you think of this chapter. Let me know what you think should happen or what shouldn't. I love reviews, even if it is just to tell me that this is a worthless piece of sh!t.   
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters 'cept for the teachers. I wish I DID own Sesshoumaru though...mmm...**drools insanely** Enough of that! On with the story!  
  
The bell rang. Quickly, she rolled down her sleeve, gathered her books and began walking to her next class. Although she wasn't very religious, she thanked whatever gods she could think of that Souta and Kohaku weren't in her class. This classroom was full of computers, and a quick glance at her schedule told her that this was her keyboarding class. It seemed to her that this class was full of juniors and seniors. She cringed. She'd heard what seniors did to freshmen, and she didn't even want to know what they'd do to a freshman as young as she was.  
  
"Ah, you must be Rin," a young woman said sweetly. "I'm Miss Tsukino."  
  
"Hello," Rin answered quietly. "Where will I sit?"  
  
"Hmm...how about right beside Sesshoumaru? Sesshoumaru, raise your hand," the teacher said. A long-haired young man raised his hand without looking up from his screen. Rin took her new seat and observed her surroundings. The class looked half-decent, and she expected very few problems from them.  
  
"Okay, everyone, I'm needed in the office for a moment. Try to control yourselves until I get back," the teacher said as she walked out of the room. Surprisingly, the class remained relatively quiet. Noticing that there were speakers attached to each computer, she logged onto a site where she could watch her favorite videos. Deciding that she was in a Metallica mood, she turned the volume down to where only she could hear it, and played one of her favorite songs.   
  
It had gorgeous instrumentals and the lyrics gave her the chills. She couldn't help softly singing along:  
  
"So close no matter how far  
  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
  
Forever trusting who we are  
  
And nothing else matters  
  
Never opened myself this way  
  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
  
All these words I don't just say  
  
And nothing else matters  
  
Trust I seek and I find in you  
  
Every day for us something new  
  
Open mind for a different view  
  
And nothing else matters  
  
Never cared for what they do  
  
Never cared for what they know  
  
But I know  
  
So close no matter how far  
  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
  
Forever trusting who we are  
  
And nothing else matters  
  
Never cared for what they do  
  
Never cared for what they know  
  
But I know  
  
Never opened myself this way  
  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
  
All these words I don't just say  
  
Trust I seek and I find in you  
  
Every day for us something new  
  
Open mind for a different view  
  
And nothing else matters  
  
Never cared for what they say  
  
Never cared for games they play  
  
Never cared for what they do  
  
Never cared for what they know  
  
And I know..."  
  
Near the end of the song, she only just began to realize that the boy, Sesshoumaru had been staring at her. Not just that; he had been singing along!  
  
"So close no matter how far  
  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
  
Forever trusting who we are  
  
No...nothing else matters."  
  
Just as the final words faded away, Rin turned around in her seat and looked him in the eye. He didn't look away; he only stared harder. She didn't like it. She didn't like it one bit. "Do you mind?" she asked.  
  
"No, not at all." He smirked at her then. Rin was just about to tell him something rather nasty when the teacher walked in.  
  
"Okay, I want you all to do something fairly easy. "Type a one hundred word essay on who you are." The class groaned. "I know it's a bit cliche, but this is a great way for me to get to know you all. Plus, you'll all get to exercise your typing skills. Now this essay may be more than a hundred words, but no less. Now, get to work."  
  
For Rin, this was a problem. She didn't know who she was.  
  
A/N: So whaddya think? This chappy is a little longer than the last, but only cuz of the song, which is called "Nothing Else Matters" by Metallica. REVIEW! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!! 


End file.
